Space/M06
Access to Sector M06 is unlocked through the Universe Beacon found in sector Space/M05, as such you'll need around 4.7m+ energy on at least one fleet to be able to reach this sector Also see: Space Analysis/M06 for details on the Space Analysis for this sector. __TOC__ Points of Interest Sector Completion rewards Homeworld and Named Asteroids Chom * Special Places ** Cavalry Stronghold *** Darkin Sighting #1 ** Flame Empire - Goodwill and Plunder *** Plunder 1(733, 629, 711, 655, 3.6m) - , Digmon Gene, , *** Plunder 2(741, 677, 765, 685, 3.9m) - , 8x Eden Accelerator (60m), 8x Cultivation Accelerator (60m), *** Plunder 3(742, 709, 730, 826, 4.2m) - , Variant Ape Gene, , *** Plunder 4(786, 747, 778, 843, 4.6m) - , 4x Cultivation Accelerator (3h), 4x Maintenance Accelerator (3h), *** Plunder 5(844, 804, 795, 858, 5.0m) - "Drawing of Key to Door C", 15x Eden Accelerator (60m), 3x Eden Accelerator (8h) ** Artisan's Workshop - Store *** Assist in Rebuilding **** Give **** Give Medical Supplies (requested later, after processing the 1st donation, found in Firefly planet, 50% exploration) *** Exchange supplies **** - Black Titanium Raw Ore I x 10 **** - Radioactive Beast Grease I x 10 **** - Radioactive Heavy Water I x 10 **** (+ 6 other items hidden at first) *** Repair Suit (Quest Item) *** Darkin Fragments x20 (limit 25 times) *** Frenzy Spear (Combo Skill) *** See Chom for details here. *** - Repair Zeppelin - Requires 80 Friendship and last B12 battle won ** Outpost Base (Explore 15%) *** Hire Cavalry clone (friendliness 20) *** - Buy Cavalry gene (friendliness 50) *** Report about Darkin (Req Friendship?) - Chom Wonder blueprints *** Next Step (Unlocked after donating first item to Artisan's Workshop) ** Jade Archives (Explore 30%) *** Wipe out Radioactive Beats (745, 720, 775, 821, 4.4m) - 2x Cultivation Accelerator (3h), **** Darkin Sighting #2 *** Enter Archives (5-floor maze) (Need to Unlock from...) ****Enter Burrow on 5F for Drawing of Key A and B12 bunker location ****Use Peter’s active skill on all enemies to trivialize dungeon ****Alternative is Condottiere to increase item damage ** Darkin's Land (Explore 65%) *** Investigation - 10x Maintenance Accelerator (60m), 5x Uranium Ore Storage Device *** Darkin gumball after finishing Communications Tower **Communications Tower (Explore 100%) ***Investigation - Electric Coil (Walter Quest Item), 30x Black Titanium Raw Ore I ***Communicate: Triggers 20:00 minute timed event, 2 fights, then to B12 area to find codex ****Note: This cannot be triggered unless key is made and exploration is done for the B12 Door C. ***Once B12 Maze finished, come back, translate Morse code given into numbers using code. ** B12 Area *** Wipe out Radioactive Beast - Fight (3-wave fight, max 863, 797, 834, 928, 13.2m) **** Investigation - 15x Cultivation Accelerator (60m), 5x Primary Propellant **** Explore (Wait 3 Hours) ***** Exploration Ends ( , 3x Uranium Ore Storage Device, 3x Gas Storage Device, 3x Electricity Storage Device) *** Open Door A (after manufacture Key to Door A in Artisan's Workshop) **** Explore (Wait 4 Hours) ***** Exploration Ends - Unstable Uranium Hemisphere Group (Darkin Trial Item), 3x Advanced Propellant, 2x Super Propellant *** Open Door C (after manufacture Key to Door C in Artisan's Workshop) **** Explore (Wait 5 Hours) ***** Sudden Attack (another conversation with Darkin and Cavalry) - after it unlock progress with "Communicate" option in Darkin's Land *** Puzzle Maze- 3 energy **** Pick up shovel **** Dig top-most crack between to doors to find the Wrench **** Enter right door **** Take items from cabinets in the top right **** Use spare coil on not working (lower) transformer **** Use wrench on robot to get the eyeball **** Exit room **** Use tape on left circuit **** Use eyeball on middle door **** Enter middle door **** Open door #3 with the computer, **** Search the #3 incubator for a corpse **** Search corpse to receive Strange Note **** Open remaining doors with the computer **** Exit room **** Use shovel on right circuit to cut it **** Reenter the middle room **** Use crowbar on top left cabinet to get the administrator key **** Exit room **** Enter left door **** Use administrator key on top-most computer **** Use journal/Strange Note on bottom computer that is on **** Send authentication request from the top-most computer **** Authenticate on the 3 computers that are on. **** Activate Project Device on the top-most computer **** Exit room **** Record password from projection device in middle of the room **** Exit maze *** Zeppelin Store (requires 80 friendship) * Mining - , , , 375x Black Titanium Raw Ore I, 275x Radioactive Beast Grease I, 180x Radioactive Heavy Water I, 110x Fusion Core I * Explore - , 195x Black Titanium Raw Ore I, 310x Radioactive Beast Grease I, 269x Radioactive Heavy Water I, 60x Fusion Core I Walter *Explore for , 240x Black Titanium Raw Ore I, 320x Radioactive Beast Grease I, 405x Radioactive Heavy Water I *10% - Asylum Town **Investigation - 20x Radioactive Heavy Water I, 2x Advanced Propellant **Repair - Repair Cosworth robot. Requires the following: ***Repair Suit - Chom store for ***Electric Coil - Chom - Communication Tower ***Solid Gear Set - Neffe @ 50% *50% - Broken Hill Shop ** - Biochemical Protective Clothing (Enter Darkin's Land on Chom) ** - 5x Eden Accelerator (60m) (Limit 10) ** - 5x Cultivation Accelerator (60m) (Limit 10) ** - 5x Maintenance Accelerator (60m) (Limit 10) ** - 5x Gas Storage Device (Limit 10) ** - 5x Uranium Ore Storage Device (Limit 10) ** - 5x Electricity Storage Device (Limit 10) ** - Advanced Propellant (Limit 20) **$$ - Safe Box in the Shelter *** , , 80x Fusion Core I, 80x Black Titanium Raw Ore I, 80x Radioactive Beast Grease I, 80x Radioactive Heavy Water I *100% - Refuge No. 87 ** - P87 Gene ** - Water Purifier (Chom Quest Item) Neffe * Explore for , 390x Black Titanium Raw Ore I, 285x Radioactive Beast Grease I, 340x Radioactive Heavy Water I * 10% - Unmanned Arcade ** Investigation - Wooden Guitar, * 50% - Ruins ** Investigation - Solid Gear Set (Walter Quest Item), 25x Radioactive Beast Grease I ** Extract Serum (Requires Serum Manufacturing Analysis Rank 3) - P87 powerup * 100% - Old Factory ** Melee (751, 884, 778, 809, 4.8m) *** Investigate - Precision Console (Chom Quest Item), 30x Black Titanium Raw Ore I Firefly *Explore for , , 720x Cultivation Accelerator (5m), 60x Fusion Core I *10% - Abandoned Pub **Melee Robber Group (766, 758, 665, 646, 3.8m)- 10x Cultivation Accelerator (30m), *50% - Abandoned Hospital **Investigation - 1x Medical Supplies (Chom Quest), , *100% - Spore Area **Melee (800, 899, 764, 823, 4.9m) - Phages Gene, 30x Radioactive Beast Grease I, 6x Gas Storage Device Mas *Explore for , , , 800x Sandstone I *10% - Mas City **Melee Demon Group -> 20x Radioactive Heavy Water I, 5x Electricity Storage Device **Open Door (Key From Superboss) - Unlock Underground Ruins *50% - Delta Experimental Area **Melee (835, 765, 730, 875, 4.7m) - Cacodemon Gene, 10x Cultivation Accelerator (60m) *100% - Instant Movement Platform **Melee (943, 816, 807, 901, 5.4m) - 15x Maintenance Accelerator (60m), 10x Gas Storage Device, 5x Primary Propellant **Melee (1034, 905, 874, 977, 6.3m) - 6x Cultivation Accelerator (3h), 12x Uranium Ore Storage Device, 3x Advanced Propellant **Melee (1162, 1064, 959, 1000, 7.5m) - 3x Eden Accelerator (8h), 15x Electricity Storage Device, Devil of Destruction Gene **Spider Leader - , Eden Accelerator (7d), High Power Detector (Access to Unknown Star) *Underground Ruins (requires key and Analyze Language of Ruins level 5 space title) **Study Slate No. 1 - 8 hours -> 2x Eden Accelerator (24h), Tech Chip (All clones cultivation rate +2%) **Study Slate No. 2 - 12 hours-> 3x Eden Accelerator (24h), Tech Chip (Research speed +3%) **Study Slate No. 3 - 16 hours-> 2x Eden Accelerator (3d), Mas Ruins Technology (Unlock new Research Technology Tab) Unknown Star *Lord of Hell Superboss - 2x Space Transitioner, , Relic Key to Underground Ruins on Mas *Use the Eden items (Eden goods tab) to search this unknown star (Top mid, between X and Chom). Need to explore this star first before finding the superboss. Resource Worlds Eco Planet-X *Battle Rebellion to harvest *Colonize for , ~1600x Eden Accelerator (5m), ~1000x Maintenance/Cultivation Accelerators (5m) *100% - Colony Station (Costs: , , ) - All Fleet clone capacity +8 E-Planet-G *Mine for , 1170x Limestone I, 1660x Granite I, 830x Marble I *100% - Refinery (Costs: , ) - +1 Gas Production/minute E-Planet-E *Mine for , 170x Volcanic I, 1580x Sandstone I, 1230x Limestone I *100% - Power Station (Costs: , ) - +1 Electricity Production/minute E-Planet-U *Mine for , 260x Volcanic I, 740x Granite I, 1570x Marble I *100% - Collection Plant (Costs: , ) - +1 Uranium Ore Production/minute Encounters Combat High-space Projection Visiting this High-space Projection will unlock a Lvl 7 battle for each faction, and the battle will not cause any Battle Damage. Does not require the fleet to be sent here either. * Aoluwei Blade - (997, 950, 890, 848, 6.0m) - 150 Time Fragments * Canas' Enlightenment - (961, 871, 905, 1007, 6.2m) - 150 Time Fragments * Ranger's Song - (974, 887, 1019, 928, 6.4m) - 150 Time Fragments * Abyss' Roar (950, 1055, 982, 882, 6.5m) - 150 Time Fragments Notable items Notable items, and where to find them: * A9 - Universe Beacon (M7)